


Agony and Ecstasy

by wolfpeach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Barbed Penis, F/M, Observing Rape For Science, Rapist's Cum Is Addicting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpeach/pseuds/wolfpeach
Summary: An experiment in cross-species copulation





	Agony and Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



> I've fudged a couple of the measurements here and there because I didn't feel like fussing around with micrometers.

Pressure turned to pain as Jeane snapped to clinical, brilliant white wakefulness. Her hands were being pressed down, no not pressed, pinned-- she whipped her head just in time to watch a metal spike push its way through the delicate flesh of her left hand. She screamed, but not as loudly as she'd have thought she would. Her other hand felt numb, and when she looked over, she realized it had already been pinned while she was unconscious. She cast her eyes around- where the hell was she? The ground beneath her back was smooth and cool, and above her was a bright white light that made her eyes hurt. 

A figure leaned over her, massive but human. "Looks like our female is waking up." The giant had dark hair, and when she followed his gaze she realized there was another person there as well. "I was a bit worried we might have a situation like the one with the initial round of testing with as long as she took." 

"At this point our methods for sizing pairs is pretty much perfected. You shouldn't worry so much." 

Jeane took a few deep, sobbing breaths, which didn't do much to calm her but gave her enough air to yell at the figures instead of just screaming like a wordless idiot. "Let me go!"

The scientist who was still leaned back consulted a nearby screen, his salt-and-pepper hair illuminated slightly blue by the machines grow. "ECG shows her heart rate is elevated, but that's a fairly normal side effect-- smaller organism, faster heart, you know how it goes." 

The first scientist, who had dark hair, nodded, scribbling note of it on the clipboard. "Should I go ahead and release the male, then?" 

"Male? Hey! Hey, you can't just ignore me and act like I'm some sort of test subject!" Jeane tried to struggle, but all that happened was that her hand slid slightly up the metal it was trapped by, and she screamed in wordless pain. It was, she realized, a quilting pin that was pushed through her hand, and it gave a dizzying sense of scale to the encounter. 

The older of the two scientists leaned down. "Let's take a couple more measurements first. It'll help to pre-lubricate as well." He held her between two fingers, pushing a thin metal instrument inside her. It pushed in far, too far to be comfortable, and she gave a cry. "2.5 millimeter unaroused vaginal depth." He twisted the probe around, smearing her insides with the lubricant. "You can bring the male in now." 

All at once the adrenaline hit her, and Jeane found herself able to struggle against the slowness and distance the drugs had left in her limbs. She lifted her legs up and kicked at the shiny carapace, struggling with all her might to keep the damn thing away from her. It raised its thin, spindly legs, windmilling them in a vain attempt to keep its balance before toppling onto its back. Now at least she'd bought a moment of time. She would fight. She wouldn't let this pest or these damn, monstrous scientists use her like this. 

Above her, the darker haired scientist sighed. "Again? What is it with these beetles…" 

"I'm not a bug!" Jeane shrieked, even though she knew they wouldn't listen. She would hear it at least. She would hear it and know that whatever terrible fucking nightmare she was stuck in would end, because this wasn't what she was. The beetle was 

"Just do like we did with the C group in the previous round of tests," the other said. "Removing the legs does a fine job preventing coitus from being interrupted." 

"Legs..." Jeane stared down at her body, thrashing as she had never thrashed before. She didn't care if her hands were ruined- how the hell would they recover from this anyway? She needed to keep her legs at least. She couldn't lose her only chance at escape, no matter how slim it was. 

The older scientist gripped her gently, and the smell of burning flesh filled her nose. She struggled, but she couldn't do shit to stop him. Her left leg was gone in a moment. She could see it laying there below her. She didn't even get through her choked sob before the knife went through her other. It didn't feel real- it just felt like pain.

She watched the scientist lift her legs away from her body through her tears and heard the distant sound of them being thrown away. 

The beetle mounted her now, lining itself up with her vulnerable entrance. Was there anything left to scream and struggle over? She closed her eyes tight and waited, thinking that she could just endure. And then it thrust in, penetrating halfway into her before the barbs caught too deeply in the walls of her slicked cunt to move further. The beetle pulled back, the barbs of its cock scraping her insides, ripping her looser even as she desperately tried to clench shut, to push it out and away. 

It took that as a hint to fuck her harder and faster, and she screamed anew as it tore her apart, delicate flesh ruined by uncaring barbs. She would never be herself again. She would never be a person again. She was nothing but a curiosity to be gawked at and impartially recorded.

"One of the nice things about seed beetles," the older scientist said blandly, as though watching her get raped by some sort of spike-dicked bug was banal. Jeane could barely hear the words but she tried to cling to them so she didn't have to think about the way her body was being torn to shreds, "is how easy they are to breed in captivity. The frequency of copulation, the short gestation period, and, of course, how happy they are to breed outside their species." 

"I'm mostly interested to see if the effects of the semen work across different species." 

The beetle finally came inside her, a torrent of cum that seemed to fill not only her cunt, but every hole it had torn inside her. She sobbed against the hot intrusion, the salt of it stinging in her wounds, but then…

It was fucking her again, and the agony as her body was destroyed was the sweetest feeling she had ever felt. That barbed penis, thrusting mercilessly, her body sobbing with joy. She could feel herself screaming again, but this time it was the low, throaty cry of absolute ecstasy.


End file.
